If Your Heart Was A Prison, I Want A Life Sentence
by Glossiecherry
Summary: Werewolves only have three laws and you must obey them, or else.  Never fall in love with a human  dont tell anyone about our species  obey your alpha  what happens when frankie falls in love with human chase? Will he accept her?
1. Friendship often ends in love but love

Chapter One

Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship – never.

I sighed while glancing at the sight of my brother, Darren snapping his jaws furiously whilst the other wolf attacked aimlessly. Darren lifted his sharp paw and swiftly brought his paw down; wounding the other wolf deeply. I frowned in disapproval; my brother was our pack enforcer he dealt with rebellious wolves. We were werewolves or shifters as most would call themselves, either way we were able to shift into a creature that was bigger than an average wolf but smaller than an average bear.

We also moved around in packs to avoid rebellion, as foolish as it may seem we had laws;

1: Do not tell anyone about our species

2: Do not fall in love with a human

3: Do not disobey your alpha

Pretty simple but there was always the odd few who disobeyed the laws, everyone belonged to a pack, and if you did turn rebellious it was your alpha and pack enforcer whom dealt with it. When I say deal with I mean kill, there were no second chances.

I focused back on the fight worry overfilling me in waves, Darren was all I had I studied the two wolves while Darren gave him a threatening growl the other wolf whimpered in pain and collapsed on the forest floor with multiple deep wounds. I turned my worried gaze towards my brother who was left unscathed except for a few scratches which were healing rapidly.

He trotted cautiously towards the whimpering wolf, and lifted his paw while growling menacingly. And then snapped his paw down, effectively killing the wolf. I closed my eyes; whimpering. _He deserved it. He was going to cause trouble. _I repeated over and over to myself. I opened my eyes, meeting my brother's mournful gaze; he didn't want me to see him killing. I sent him a small smile that no doubt turned into a grimace. I walked slowly towards the elastic bag that held Darren's clothes; I picked it up and tossed it by his sitting wolf form.

I sent him a reassuring smile and left him to change. It was a royal pain, once we shifted our clothes gets ripped into small pieces. Werewolves also live forever once we get turned; we are stuck at the age we got turned. Unless you were born one if so then you can chose when to stop aging. I smiled thoughtfully I used to think greatly of this, thinking it was an advantage. But after 50 years and still stuck at the same age of 16, it was a real put off. I took into account of my past, before being turned, I was abused and beaten half to death often and treated like nothing.

I sniffed and held back the tears that I have been holding for a long time, I wasn't going to cry. I was forever grateful to our alpha, who turned me after being beaten and left on the sidewalk. I knew that without him I would have died then and there, he gave me something very few people have – a second chance. After being turned I turned Darren, who took many beating for me and got infected with malaria. I didn't want this for my twin brother, but I wanted to give him something they didn't, I wanted him to be happy and do what others did his age and what he wanted to do. When infected with malaria it took my options away. I snapped out of my thoughts, I sniffed and relaxed when I identified it as my brother's masculine scent. I turned around him and gave him a grateful smile, he raised his eyebrows questionly. I just shook my head.

We headed back towards our small house, which we shared with Sarah; Darren's mate and my best friend. Before I reached our porch I heard an ear piercing squeal before I was attacked into a tight bear-hug. _Damn, she strong. _I thought wryly, before hugging her back. I smiled happily.

"Hey," I greeted happily whilst grinning "I see you're in a good mood,"

"I haven't seen you in ages!" She grinned while turning to Darren. I saw her eyes lit up and she pulled him into a tight embrace before kissing him passionately. I smiled at them, and left them to their now make out session. A mate was like your soul mate, every one had a soul mate someone made just for them. All werewolves had a mate; your wolf instantly knows when it's found its mate. The attraction and love towards them is indescribable, maybe because I didn't have one, but it was described as being the one thing that makes you stay sane for the rest of your existence. I smiled longingly, but shook my head getting the thought out of my head.

**Please vote and comment, this was just to know her past. I also want to say a big thank you to my fans. Thank you!**


	2. No guy is worth your tears & the one who

Chapter Two:

No guy is worth your tears & the one who is won't make you cry.

"Frankie," Sasha said while practically jumping up and down on the spot, happily. I groaned in frustration, Sasha insisted - No, demanded to dress me like her own personal doll.

"Sasha," I complained while getting up "you know you don't have to dress me, I'm capable of doing that myself," I tried to keep the hope out of my voice, but guessing by her expression I failed miserably.

"No, that's Ok. I don't mind," She smirked while giggling at my attempt to change her mind.

"No, really I want to dress myself for a change," I continued stubbornly. She raised her brow before smirking once again.

"No chance," she stated while narrowing her eyes at me

"You're heartless," I declared in a serious tone.

"You love me anyway," She retorted while dragging me towards my vanity, sitting me on a chair, she skipped towards my wardrobe and picked out a Calvin Klein grey burnout, flyaway long sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath and black skinny jeans with grey flats and a white and grey beaded necklace. She let my dark brown hair tumble into its natural curls cascade down to my mid – back. She then applied a thin layer of eye-liner to my chocolate brown eyes. My skin was a bronze tanned colour, which the white tank top enhanced the colour of.

"You are pretty, and now you look hot," Sasha said while winking at me playfully. I smiled, while rolling my eyes.

"I still could of dressed myself," I replied only half joking

"Once stubborn, always stubborn," She chuckled shaking her head.

I smiled down at her small frame and her short bob with a long side-bang. Her blonde hair was complemented with blazing blue eyes and fair skin. She was adorable.

"You look cute," I said smiling down at her. Our pack was celebrating success on defeating the rogues that entered our turf; yes we were very possessive of our land. It was a werewolf trait. We were obviously invited, everybody in brazen pack was. We walked out of my fairly large bedroom and we walked into the living room where Darren was, I watched as they hugged and shared a few corny lines in which I rolled my eyes at. He smirked down at me, laughing at me silently. I growled warningly.

_He obviously encouraged Sasha to dress me up; either that or he used his advantage of being mates against me._

"Come one," He chuckled "were going to be late,"

I rolled my eyes and followed them out, we chatted briefly about the rogues and then me and Sasha moved on to the movie that we watched previously.

"It was really scary," She pouted while frowning

"You weren't even paying attention," I said sceptically, eyeing her doubtfully.

"That's because it was really scary," she said with wide eyes I laughed at her expression.

I eyed the forest longingly; I really needed some fresh air. I turned my gaze towards Sasha and Darren's make-out session. It was a win-win situation. I coughed breaking their passionate kiss.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I suggested while looking at them hopefully.

"Ok, be careful. Don't keep to far away and be back in half and hour," Darren demanded promisingly while turning protective "If your not I'm coming after you"

"And don't mess your clothes up," She said sternly while eyeing my clothes for creases.

I nodded, trying to hide my smile. I turned and headed towards the forest. I walked around the green canopy, breathing the fresh air in appreciatively. I loved walking in the forest; it was so peaceful and calm. I inhaled a generous amount of air and noticed a slightly different scent. I inhaled again and concentrated on the scent, it was close by.

I ran swiftly and gracefully towards the scent, it smelt intoxicating. It was sweet but masculine at the same time smelling an unfamiliar scent of citrus, musk and a hint of rosewood. I reached a lake and beside it lay the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He had luscious, messy sandy blonde hair. And had a straight nose, full lips and a strong, square jaw. All I wanted was to see his eyes, after a moment of ogling him, I snapped out of it after noticing his bloody wounds. I felt an odd pang of pain in my stomach, I inhaled again; he was human.

I sat down next to him, trying frantically to decide what to do. I peered down at his face when his eyes fluttered open. And then he said four words that made my heart flutter and beat alarmingly like an 808 drum.

"Are you an angel?" He asked looking up at me with a small smile, his eyes half closed. I gave him a slight smile. That's when I knew, I was mated to a wounded human.


End file.
